


the baker next door

by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a disaster in the kitchen, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baker boy Bokuto, BokuAkaWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_
Summary: Akaashi sucks at making pancakes and goes to his (cute and beefy) neighbor for help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	the baker next door

**Author's Note:**

> warning that this is really really REALLY rushed and unbeta-ed as usual because I want to squeeze this in for Day 4 (and I had nothing prepared RIP), i still hope you guys enjoy reading it!

**Sold Out**

The letters flash before Akaashi and somehow shoot through his head giving him a migraine. He doesn’t know why he got irritated, probably because this is the fifth store he had to visit and somehow one person thinks that hoarding all the milk in the vicinity was a good idea.

A pinch on the bridge of his nose brings the sensation back to his skin and helps him decide to calm down and settle for making pancakes some other time. With the disappointment hanging on his shoulders, he decides to take a premade rice ball on the shelf along with a bottled cold tea and call it a day. 

_ Ri-chan _

_ Today, 19:43 _

Ji-kun, don’t forget about this Friday, okay?~ ^^

  
  


The text flashes before him as he leaves the mart, heaving a long sigh. A wave of regret hits him, knowing that he doesn’t have the heart to back down from Ri-chan’s request. He was just too soft for her. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess…” 

\--

**305**

It felt like forever when he stared at the steel-plated numbers pinned to the brown wooden door before him. One deep breath became two, and three, and a few more before it became a full-blown sigh. 

Just when he was mentally ready to knock and bear with his request head-on, the door suddenly opened and the two figures were equally startled with a short scream and a recoil. The guy behind the door was the first one to recover, managing a sheepish smile towards Akaashi who had his chest clutched. 

“I’m sorry, how may I help you?” 

The man before him spoke with a shy and boyish smile, and although he looked like he’s able to beat someone to a pulp, his aura tells otherwise. Akaashi straightened and for the first time in a while it was hard to find his voice. 

“I… I’m Akaashi, from 304, and I was wondering if I uh… if I could ask for some milk.” 

The neighbor looks at him with wide eyes and Akaashi quickly covers his mouth, a blush immediately blanketed over his cheeks once he realized that his statement sounded like an innuendo. 

“I mean- f-fresh milk! Cow’s milk… Yeah, cow’s milk.” 

It takes him a while to realize that the neighbor was giving him a confused look, yet heading off to the fridge to take out a bottle of milk. Not just a small glass bottle but a plastic bottle of about two liters. He was beaming proudly while giving a now confused Akaashi his milk.

“Wait, I’ll get a container for the--”

“No no, it’s fine! I’m giving this all to you. I have a few more in stock anyway.” 

This time it was Akaashi who was dumbfounded, now visualizing in his head a fridge full of milk bottles of the same size just cramped quite well to cover all the nooks and crannies of the area. However he doesn’t refuse the offer and takes the milk bottle.

“Thank you, uh…” 

“Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou.” The man had a wide grin on his face as he introduced himself, and it stirred a whirlwind in the raven-haired male. 

“Thank you again, Bokuto-san. I’ll repay you the favor soon.” 

With that, he carries off a milk bottle back home and wonders if the handsome beefy neighbor was the one who hoarded all the milk supplies in the vicinity’s marts. 

\--

“Milk, flour, eggs…” Akaashi stares at the procedure again and has replayed the video for the umpteenth time just to make sure that he was following the pancake recipe just as it was instructed. A few pulls of the whisk from his bowl and he sighs as the mixture he did was too runny. 

He glances at the ingredients he has left in order to salvage whatever overflowing bowl of batter he has and could only sigh as he only had about just enough flour to make one more batcht. He tries to think of a solution as he had only a night left and he wouldn’t want to cram the experimentation tomorrow morning. 

An idea comes into his mind, but with a whole lot of hesitation.

  
  


\--

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry to barge in this late but I was hoping to ask for your help with something.”

The said man was before him, and his body language of being eager made Akaashi feel amused and relieved at the same time. It was about ten in the evening and the man was in a dusted apron with the widest smile on his face as he asked what he could do to help. 

“You seem to be good at cooking so I, uh, I was wondering if you could help teach me how to make pancakes.” Akaashi sheepishly asks, unable to meet eyes with the neighbor whom he only spoke with the night before.

“Oh! I can help!! And don’t worry about it, I’m mostly energized at night. I’m an owl, you see.” Bokuto points at himself and Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the neighbor’s antics.

“Thank you so much. I owe you a lot more now, I hope you don’t mind…”

Moments later he was standing in the neighbor’s kitchen and he noticed the spread of dough kneaded in different shapes and flour being dusted in the counters and oven trays. 

The thoughts begin to wander as Bokuto stacks the trays together and brings them all to the far side of the counter and the newly vacated space soon has the ingredients laid out and a clear bowl in the middle. 

“Sorry about the mess, now should we get started?” 

Akaashi nods, trying to push away the sight of the overly attractive biceps from the overly attractive night owl. 

Cooking the pancakes took about an hour and Akaashi gained an idea about proportions and the timing to cooking the batter, in which he diligently took note off (while trying not to write how Bokuto smells like fresh morning pastry). 

“Thank you so much, Bokuto-san.” He says while taking the batch of pancakes in a plastic container, each one having been added fruit bits or chocolate chips. Bokuto says he was too happy to help, and Akaashi has probably missed the hint of blushing on the cheery baker. 

He goes back to his own unit to taste one of the pancakes, a smile forming on his lips as he knows that these were made between the two of them. A mental reminder to thank his niece was inserted in his thoughts before he drifts off to dream about baked pastry and sturdy arms.

\--

“Ji-kun, these are amazing! I didn’t know you had it in you to cook well.”

“No, I asked help for the most part. I’m still a disaster in the kitchen.”

“Do you think you can try out fruit cookies next time? You know, cookies, but instead of chocolate chips, it’s fruit…” 

Akaashi feels his heart skip a beat as memories of silver hair and the scent of pastries fill his memory. He didn’t want to admit it, but knowing that he’d have another excuse to visit the baker next door gives him an adrenaline rush of a different kind. 

“Sure. I’ll give you samples next week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until here! the burn-outs are sinking in but I'm fighting through it one sentence at a time~
> 
> comments and kudos are very very very much appreciated!!


End file.
